


Wranduin Prompt Fills

by Adariall



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Dadgar, Dead nameless orc, Established Relationship, M/M, Parental lectures, Post-Legion, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic, Warlords of Draenor - Freeform, Wranduin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adariall/pseuds/Adariall
Summary: Wranduin specific fills from prompts left on tumblr.





	1. Chapter 1

1\. _Hey, I was gonna eat that!_

2\. _YOU DID WHAT!?_


	2. Hey! I was gonna eat that!

Wrathion settled in front of his impromptu meal with a wide yawn. While it was not exactly common for members of any dragonflight to partake in eating the races with they interacted with so frequently, but given the situation who was he to turn down any meal. The orc had been slain perhaps only an hour before and the blood was still wet on the ground. It hadn’t been a pleasant death, but then again no deaths in Draenor were exactly pleasant. They were often painful and bloody, and in far too many cases, drawn out. He shook his head and sighed, there was nothing to be done for the Orc, but at least in death he would still find some use. As he reached out with one delicate claw to rip some of the flesh from the body, he found himself suddenly lifted from the ground and tucked under someone’s arm. Normally he would have set about ensuring anyone who would do such a thing would meet their own doom very quickly, but he recognized the scent of the archmage, so instead he allowed himself to slump in his arms.

“I’ll have you know I was going to eat that.” He grumbled, eyeing the Orc hungrily even as he was carried away.

“I know you were,” Khadgar’s stride remained steady, clearly unruffled. “That is why you and I are going to find our way back to Stormshield and once we’re there we are going to find you a fish that is as large as you for you to eat. Not some dead Orc.”

“But it was there, and now it’s going to waste.”

“Wrathion, allow me to make a point. That point is quite simple. Anduin.”

If at all possible, Wrathion felt his body go even more limp and he sighed loudly. “He wouldn’t be happy, would he?”

“Not in the slightest.”

“And if the Orc was found torn apart by something that is clearly not some sort of native wildlife they would figure out it was me sooner rather than later.”

“Exactly. Then word would get back to the prince, and I half suspect he would find a way to come out here himself to hunt you down and give you very long lecture. Especially considering the way you left things before. From what I’ve heard he is still very…not happy with you.”

Wrathion covered his face with one of his paws. “I thought we were not going to discuss that any further.”

“Oh no, we are. So long as you hold that torch for him and hope to one day have some sort of good reunion, we are going to revisit the issue again, and again, and again until I’m certain you realize exactly where you went wrong.”

Resisting the urge to whine, Wrathion bit his tongue and settled in for the duration. As much as he hated to admit it, Khadgar was correct. He had to be more aware of his actions and how they would reflect upon both himself and those whose company he hoped to keep. Learning the finer points of diplomacy was frustrating, but in the end he knew it was for the best because as Khadgar had so delightfully reminded him, at the heart of it all was Anduin.


	3. You did what!?

Wrathion was not hiding. No. Dragons did not hide. They faced whatever was coming for them head on. However, if he just so happened to be a bit harder to find on that particular day, it was purely a coincidence. The tower at the edge of the keep with a trap door had seemed like the safest choice, and if need be he could throw himself off the side and fly away, but he had a feeling that wouldn't be an option. Legs hanging over the edge of the tower, back to the door that lay on the floor behind him, he stared at the Pandaren balloon floating in the distance. With each moment that passed he could feel the muscles in in his shoulders growing more and more tense. Perhaps it hadn't been the best decision, nor the most prudent in many ways, but he had been cornered, how should he have reacted? As he dropped his face into his hands, he sighed and leaned against the edge of the parapet. The waiting was the worst part. He was startled slightly when he finally heard the hinges of the door creak behind him and he recognized the scent of Anduin immediately. He waited until the door slipped shut once more and he felt Anduin rest his hand against his shoulder. A better reaction already, but it was only the opening volley. 

"To preempt your line of questioning, yes I am aware that I made a poor decision. A series of them in fact. I should have consulted you first seeing as we are in a relationship. But I did what I needed to do and I hope that you will understand that."

"What are you going on about? I had heard that you were back and I wasn't able to find you so I was worried." Anduin's voice held a great deal of concern and he carefully lowered himself to the floor next to Wrathion.

"You mean you don't know?" Peering over his shoulder at Anduin, Wrathion could see that there was no lie there, only honest confusion.

"I don't. And somehow I find myself even more worried than I was before. So please, what is going on?"

Wrathion inhaled deeply before he released it all in a rush. "I brought back a clutch of uncorrupted black dragon eggs that are still viable and they are now being taken care of in the far end of the lower levels of the keep where it is warmest so in some time we'll have several whelps running about and I need to help raise them and I was hoping you'd help me raise them as well."

There was a long pause and Anduin's head flopped down against his back. "You did what?"

"Uncorrupted black dragon eggs. Still viable. Here in the keep. Surprise?"


End file.
